The Hate List
by Chocolatheque
Summary: noo


Author's note: Yo. Random, middle of the night idea for a oneshot. Sorry it's so short. XP Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, many strange things would have occurred.

---

'Stupid. That's what this is. Stupid. The whole thing is stupid.'

These were the (somewhat repetitive) thoughts that ran through the youngest alien boy's mind. And what they were in reference to concerned a hyper, blonde monkey-girl that he had previously been directed to fight. This girl in question had seemed to have a particular fondness towards him, in spite of the fact that this fondness had crossed the line into enemy territory. And he knew it. So what was his solution? To tell himself he hated her, of course.

Because that's what he was supposed to do in the first place.

Now the battle between human and alien was over and he was no longer required to deny his true thoughts and feelings. And yet, the poor boy was constantly arguing with himelf over them. Did he like her? Did he hate her? Did he even care at all?

That's exactly what he was trying to figure out.

And it was beginning to give him a migrane.

"I HATE THIS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing an innocent plushie (to whom it belonged was unknown) against the wall as hard as he could. It did little to release his anger, however, and Taruto acknowledged this with a pout.

His sudden shout was speedily responded to by a knock on his door.

"Ne, Taruto, what are you doing in there?" Kisshu. It was Kisshu's voice.

Taruto decided to be nice and let him in. Maybe the older alien could help him sort his thoughts.

"Hey, Kisshu... I need your advice," he said, slightly embarrassed. Telling others about his problems wasn't exactly somethiing he was used to.

The emerald haired boy seated himself upon a chair and prepared for the worst. "Sure, shoot."

"Well..." Taruto wasn't sure where to begin. "I want to know why I can't convince myself that I hate Pudding. How come?"

The question was so strange and obscure that Kisshu couldn't help but laugh, which angered the younger boy. That wasn't the response he has wanted.

"What's so funny?" he exclaimed indignantly, turning red in the face.

"Uwa... nothing..." Kisshu replied, suppressing more laughter. "So... let's see... you want to know how you really feel about Pudding?"

"Right," Taruto confirmed, "I'm tired of being unsure."

"Well, if you really want to believe that you hate her, then you should make a list of all the things you hate about her. Then go over the list and make sure you really agree with everything you've listed."

The idea seemed good to the young alien. He fetched a piece of paper that was laying on the floor and a pencil that was conveniently sitting on his desk.

In messy handwriting, he began to start scribbling down everything he hated about the perky monkey-girl.

'Everything I Hate About Pudding.  
1. She's always so happy and giggly and stuff.  
2. She laughs when she's not supposed to.  
3. I hate it when she calls me Taru-Taru.  
4. She's too energetic.  
5. She wanted to be my friend when we were supposed to fight each other.  
6. It's annoying when she clings to me.  
7. She's a Mew Mew.  
8. She's friends with that old hag, Ichigo.  
9. She didn't cry when I wanted her to.  
And last, but definitely not least,  
10. I hate that I can't get her out of my mind no matter how hard I try.'

Taruto read over the list once more when he finished writing it, to be sure everything on it was true. Then he went over it again. And again. And the more he read it, the more he realized something that he REALLY didn't want to realize...

He promptly shoved the piece of paper into Kisshu's hands so he could read it over and tell him what he thought.

A few moments of silence, then, "Wow, you've really got it bad. And Ichigo is not a hag."

Ignoring the last half of the statement, that was not exactly the response Taruto was hoping for. The poor boy scoffed and glared at his feet. "If by that, you mean I like her, I DON'T. She's annoying, and hyper, and..."

"Cute and caring?" Kisshu supplied, causing Taruto's face to cycle through a couple of colors then fade back into red. It was actually quite an amusing sight.

"NO! I don't think she's cute, or anything..." The awful realization that he was losing this argument badly and the Hate List had backfired and stabbed him in the back infuriated the chesnut-haired boy.

Kisshu knew he had won and smirked at the look of utter defeat that Taruto wore on his face. Deciding that his work was done, he left the room.

'There's no way I can like her...' Taruto continued to convince himself, 'Okay, I'll admit she IS kinda cute... and the nickname Taru-Taru isn't THAT bad... and her optimism can be kinda nice...'

Darn it. There go those stupid thoughts, getting carried away again.

He sighed a sigh of subdued manner and grudgingly accepted the fact that he lost.

"So that means I like her," he mumbled under his breath. Though he had tried so hard to avoid this fact, it wasn't as awful as he had anticipated. Actually... it was kind of refreshing. His thoughts were finally set straight and the feeling of being free from confusion was an eagerly welcomed prospect.

And unknown to him, Kisshu was perched outside his door, one of his elongated ears perked up. The older alien chuckled quietly and walked away. "He's such an indecisive little baka..."

Collapsing on the mattress laying the floor that served as his bed, Taruto stared up at his ceiling with blank expression.

"You know what I hate most about Pudding?" he announced to what must have been his ceiling, since he was the only being in the room, "I hate that I like everything about her so much."

Yet, he didn't really hate the whole thing as much as he claimed.

Deep down, he really liked it.

In fact, he loved it.

-Owari-

---

AN: Wheee, look at it. (pokes the ficlet) It's so chibi. XP Mou, it's not the best, but if you got some kind of entertainment out of it, I'm happy. :3 Please review! I greet annonymous reviews with open arms!  
-Kitty


End file.
